


Wanderlust

by HosieHysteria



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Slow Burn, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:27:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HosieHysteria/pseuds/HosieHysteria
Summary: Summer is over and Josette Saltzman is going into her sophomore year. Josie thought that summer had been the most vexatious time of her life and she believed sophomore year would be too but she was wrong. Very wrong indeed. She knew she was wrong the moment she spotted the new girl at Mystic Falls High Hope Andrea Mikaelson.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Hosie - Relationship, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> In this alternative universe the Salvatore boarding school doesn’t Exist. Alaric is principle of Mystical Falls High. Hope and the twins didn’t have a childhood together. Hope grew up in new New Orleans until she move to the legendary Mystic Falls.
> 
> This is the completed version of chapter one.

Josie’s POV

It’s 8:30 am, I slept through my alarm and Lizzie annoyingly did so as well.

Great, today has already gone off on a fantastic foot.

Lizzie hasn’t even become aware of the time and roles on her side. Pulling her velvet covers over her shoulders.

After a few attempts of calling out her name, I’ve had enough. I grab my pillow and jolted it at her head.

That does the trick.

Lizzie groaned “you bitch, what was that for!” Her voice was so aggressive that it was like she wasn’t just sleeping a few seconds ago.

I try to shoot an intimidating glare but poorly fail as it makes Lizzie laugh.

“Get up we are going to be late it’s past 8:30 am”. I say with a strong tone attempting to collect my dignity.

“8:30 am why didn’t you say so ugh you had one job Josie”, she complains while crossing her arms.

“One job”, she repeats for the second time. It’s not like she knew that I hadn’t slept at all but that’s no excuse.

I need to be better.

Everyone is relying on me.

My thoughts last night were overcrowded by memories of the summer.

One, in particular, kept rewinding in my head over and over.

Penelope park

The school's rebel she was never one to stick to the rules and that’s what made her and her gang so destructive.

You wouldn’t want to cross her.

But in the summer, I had seen a whole another side of her and we dated for a bit. It was unusual to me because I hadn’t received this type of attention before since I have only been helping Lizzie and all of her life burdens.

But as always it was too good to be true my happiness never lasts.

She cheated and now I have to face her. For the first time since summer and what’s worse is that we are going to be now late and she’s going to think she’s left an influence on me.

No

I will not let her think that she has changed me.

I am a good student.

Who is going to arrive on time?

Lizzie bickered on a little while longer explaining the importance of arriving early on the first day of school and again mention how we are now going to be late because of me. I just accept her words to avoid another argument and continue getting ready.

I grab my red notebook and shove it into my small black leather bag and rush out the doors and arrived outside of our car. Skipping breakfast was easy enough since Dad had left early to open the school and attended to ‘principal duties’.

“I’ll drive,” she says as she enters the 1969 Chevy Camaro convertible.

With a hint of annoyance, I pull open the passenger door slightly too hard. “Whatever, just don’t kill us will you”.

Causing Lizzie to give a glare as I step in.

Lizzie does not waste any time shoving the gears into drive and hitting the gas so harshly. White smog covers the rearview window and a trail of burn marks are left behind on the discoloured asphalt.

The scarlet leaves that were elegantly drifting down off the grand oak tree suddenly smack against the windshield covering most of my view.

I grasp the handle of the car tight and pray that we do not die.

Lizzie looks to her side and finally replies.

“Like I could let the great Saltzman twins’ demise be so anti-climactic.”

“Please, a car crash really Josie?”

“Looks like you don’t know me that well at all then.” She says in a playful tone. Her lips curve inwards cultivating a conniving smirk as she increases the speed and is definitely going over 80 miles per hour.

Unexpectedly my head is filings back and hits the headrest.

“What are you trying to do give me whiplash!”

Her right hand extended out to the nob and increase the volume of the radio while keeping her left hand on the steering wheel.

“Wow so mature Lizzie”. She managed to roll her eyes while still paying attention to the road.

Fantastic, I have two headaches now.

One throbbing pain in the back of my head.

One and in my mind that feels like it's splitting me in half.

I’m not keen on returning to Mystic Falls High and seeing she who shall not be named.

I wonder has she already moved on so quickly it’s must have been my fault.

It is always my fault.

She treated me badly.

The good girls go to heaven but the bad girls go everywhere. What did I expect there was no one inside her?

**

We arrive at the maroon and whitecap grey building.

After a near-death life experience.

This is the first time I appreciated the sight of the burgundy lettered sign spelling the words

’Mystic Falls High School’.

I only hope that the rest of the day won’t be as difficult to endure.

I check my phone and see that it’s only 8:50 am.

We actually made it on time thanks to Lizzie's street racer driving.

Lizzie looks extremely pleased with herself as she steps out of the blue convertible.

“Who needs an alarm when you have me. Someone sign me up to the Grand Prix”.

“Okay Lizzie”, I say while shutting the door. Lizzie squints her eyes in return at the remark.

“Hey girls”, M.G greets with a smirk.

Kaleb is not far behind him and comes to halt next to M.G. “look who finally decided to make their grand entrance.”

Lizzie takes a step forward and jabbed Kaleb with her finger. Then pinched the woven cotton fabric and her hand cultivated to a fist.

“Listen here Kaleb, I did not drive over 80mph to get ridiculed by the likes of someone like you and that green sweater is definitely not your colour.” She lets go forcefully and M.G attempts to deescalate the situation.

Lizzie storms off and heads into doors of the school and slowly dispersed in the crowd of students.

M.G chases after her like a lost puppy.

I turn to Kaleb and apologise on behalf of Lizzie's behaviour and explain that she’s still high on adrenaline from our action-packed morning. Kaleb just nods and looks down to his sweater.

“Is it that bad?” he says slightly frowning.

I force a half-smile, “Well no I think it looks fine”.

“Oh, Josie that was a blatant lie” Kaleb laughed.

“Looks like Penelope left her influence on you”

I pout and my heart burns at the name. He did not just say that. Why did I even bother apologising?

“She did not I can lie”

“I’m not as innocent as you all think I am”

“I don’t need Penelope to teach me to do anything”. I stormed off and joined my sister inside.

She did influence me.

As much as I don’t want to admit it a part of me has changed I’ve learnt a few things from her. Maybe they weren’t all bad.

Then I came to the realisation she is here.

She is here in the building somewhere.

That fact alone was enough to build up my anxiety.

But I won’t let it phase me.

She won’t have the power to control me.

I won’t give her the satisfaction.

My thoughts are broken as I hear Lizzie and M.G. They are loudly giggling at the lockers like two pre-schoolers and this only means two things.

One they are gossiping about the seniors.

Two they have some new intel.

My gut is telling me it’s a mix between both.

Lizzie grabs me by the arm and intertwines her elbow with mine locking me into place and forcing me to walk with her.

“Come on you wouldn’t want to be late now would you“, she gushed.

“So what’s got you all chirpy”.

She looks at me with a wide smile “Dad assigned me the new student she’s from New Orleans”.

“Ah, that explains it.” She probably orchestrating some kind of scheme.

She looks at me with furrowed brows of confusion. “You can’t wait to have another minion”, I chuckle.

She unlinked arms. “Who said I’ll be taking her under my wing”. She stops walking her arm crosses over the top half of her ribs and the other gestures her words. “Anyone can join the Lizzie Saltzman fan club but a minion well that’s a privilege”. I rolled my eyes at her ignorance.

I fix my pleated skirt and stood with confidence, “So is she in our grade?”.

“Well according to what Dad has told me she’s been held back two grades”, Lizzie explained.

That’s very peculiar indeed.

The mystery that surrounds this girl is overwhelming. The urge to learn everything about her grows every minute Lizzie continues and I don’t even know her name.

“Two grades why?!”

Why would somebody need to stay behind two grades what possibly could be the reason?

Lizzie gazed enduringly, “I don’t know he wouldn’t tell me but I’m am going to find out”. Hm, a 17-year-old sophomore interesting.

As we stepping down the corridor to dad’s office. I grab Lizzie’s arm yanking her back. She almost tumbles but only loses her footing for a moment. “I want to take the tour instead”.

Surprised, she quickly yanks her arm back arches an eyebrow but that doesn’t stop her from sending an insult my way.

“What the fuck Josie unhand me— “.

Then suddenly the corners of her mouth curve inward and crescent is formed.

“Oh Josie”, she let out with a huff.

She continued with a steady side-eye, “Don’t get too excited now you still haven’t even gotten over she who shall not be named”.

My breath hitched and there was a sharp pain in my chest.

How dare she.

“Do not even mention her to me!”

You reek of desperation

A familiar voice says in my head.

“I am over her!” I managed to keep my composure.

“Okay then prove it Josie”, She challenged.

“Fine, I— “, from our bickering had forgotten we were standing outside of my father's office.

The doors swayed open and my mouth slammed shut mid-sentence.

Father steps out of his office with a wide grin and closes the door behind him. “Girls there’s somebody I would like you to meet”.

“Play nice she’s been through a lot”. Lizzie and I look at one another in unison then back at him.

Lizzie flicks her blond strands of hair backwards over her shoulders. “Of course, farther when I haven’t I “.

”Well remember that time— “. Lizzie’s hand covers my mouth I get cut off mid-sentence once again.

“Shhh she might hear you”, She sheered. I rolled my eyes at her response. Why is she trying so hard to make a good impression?

Father crossed his arms, “Girls that enough you are both carrying along like children. I do not want you to leave a bad Impression”.

“You are supposed to be role models of the school this type of behaviour will not be tolerated at Mystic Falls High”. He rested his palm in between his forehead and receding hairline of greys and dark brown hairs.

Role models.

Behaviour.

Children.

This is Lizzie's fault she should be provoking me. I don’t have the same level of resilience I used to.

I feel like I could snap any minute.

“Bad impression? Please I could never”, Lizzie huffs. In disagreement, I roll my eyes.

Dad stands tall and adjusts his white shirt that had been worn too many times already this week and places his hand on the doors knob and rotates it. I wait in anticipation and realise she’s behind the door.

An auburn-haired girl sits at one of the chairs rustic brown chairs. She turns around and my heart flutters for the first time.

The first time since summer.

Brown eyes meet blue and the vexatious summer felt like it wasn’t just a few weeks ago.

She scans me up and down and it’s the first time since summer I’ve held my breath.

She rises from the chair and adjusts her vintage black leather jacket and pants. Her fingers linger nervously on the silver heart pendant on her neck before speaking.

“Hey, I’m Hope Mikaelson”, her eyes corner in inwards along with her mouth forming a wholesome smile.

At the sound of her voice, it becomes the first time since summer my heart has fallen to my stomach.


End file.
